Persis And Apollo: In Which Thalia And The Hunters Find Out
by VikaJM
Summary: Artemis calls Apollo to take her Hunters to Camp Half Blood, but Thalia doesn't know that Apollo is dating her best friend Persis Jackson... (fem!Percy/Apollo) Set after Persis And Apollo: In Which Apollo Teaches An Archery Lesson At CHB


Thalia sighed. Apollo was late again. He was late every time Artemis asked him to come to take the Hunters to Camp Half Blood.

Phoebe looked at her. "When will he be here?"

"He should be here any moment now," she replied. Just then, Apollo's red Maserati Spyder flew down and landed perfectly on the grass next to Thalia.

"Call Lady Artemis and the rest," Thalia ordered Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded before disappearing into the silver tent.

To Thalia's surprise, Persis Jackson got out of the front passenger seat as Apollo got out. He threw the keys to Persis, who put them in her handbag. Why the hell was Persis carrying a handbag?

"Hey Thals!" exclaimed Percy, hugging her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Apollo was giving me driving lessons..." she mumbled.

Thalia saw Apollo look on amusedly as a group of Hunters came out of the tent.

"Keys, sweetheart," said Apollo casually.

Persis pulled the keys out of her bag before handing them to him. "Why did you even tell me to put them in my bag?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Apollo pressed a button on the keys and the red Maserati Spyder morphed into a minivan.

"Get in," Apollo told the Hunters.

To say most of them were shocked would be an understatement. Fir the first time in forever Apollo was not flirting with the Hunters. But, none of them were complaining. They got in the back, while Persis got in next to Apollo.

Thalia was sitting right behind Persis, and she was cunfused. What exactly was going on between Persis and the flirtatious sun god?

_They could be dating,_she mused._But Persis wouldn't do something stupid like date Apollo. She had more sense than that! Of course she did...maybe not, but maybe she was._ Thalia was confused. It was suspicious, though. Persis had come with Apollo. Apollo hadn't flirted with even a single huntress while in the company of Persis. She looked at them in front of her.

Apollo was saying something to Persis, and Persis laughed.

Maybe her suspicions weren't that far off the mark...

Half an hour later, Apollo parked in front of the dining pavilion at Camp Half Blood.

Persis got out first, and then the Hunters got out.

"We'll catch up later," said Thalia to Persis, as she headed off with the Hunters.

"Okay," smiled Persis, before heading off in the direction of the Poseidon cabin, followed by Apollo.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. Why was Apollo going to Persis' cabin? NO, she told herself, as thoughts began implanting themselves in her mind, PERSIS IS NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL FOR THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING APOLLO.

Half an hour later, Thalia made her way to Persis' cabin, and knocked on the door. It was close to lunch time, and she was hungry. But Thalia didn't think Persis was inside after waiting for ten minutes outside the door. She huffed before making her way to the dining pavilion.

When she reached, a lot of others were already there, so she went to the Artemis table to join the others after waving to Annabeth and Nico di Angelo. Persis wasn't at the Poseidon table.

After fifteen minutes of talking to Phoebe and a new huntress, Callie, Thalia looked back at the Poseidon table, wondering where the hell her best friend could have gone.

"Where is she?" she muttered.

"Persis Jackson?" asked Phoebe in reply.

"What? Oh yeah, Percy."

"There she is, coming in now, with my Lady's brother..." Phoebe pointed to the entrance. Sure enough, Percy Jackson was walking in, hand-in-hand with Apollo.

Thalia got up, shocked out of her mind. "PERSIS? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND HIM?"

"Um...we're in a relationship?" Persis answered, albeit unwillingly. She wasn't even embarassed. The whole camp knew that she was ina relationship with Apollo. She just hadn't figured out the perfect way to tell Thalia.

"WHAT? YOU'RE DATING HIM?"

"I'll have you know I'm the most awesome sun god ever, Thalia Grace," protested Apollo weakly. Persis playfully punched his arm.

"I didn't want to tell you through an Iris message, Thals," explained Percy, blushing as Apollo wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Thalia."

Thalia sighed and sat back down. She didn't even realize when she had stood up.

"We're discussing this later," she called out to Percy before turning to her plate.

Percy sat down at the Poseidon table, and Apollo sat next to her. As he whispered something in Persis' ear, Thalia couldn't help but think that Apollo and Persis Jackson really did make a cute couple.

_Does Artemis know_, she wondered, before grinning evilly

Author's Note: I will post another pertaining to the end of this, i.e. Artemis. How was it? Vote, comment, and enjoy! :)

BTW, dedicated to Ashley1234567891 for encouraging me to write more Persis and Apollo!


End file.
